


Camping For Five Minutes (Can Be Dangerous)

by Golden_Grass



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Earl Harlan Week, Earl week, ITS LATE IM SORRY, Lots of made up badges, M/M, i think, oh yeah, okay so it's more of Earl Cecil friendship, or they could be real, that was the theme on Thursday, theme: Badges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Grass/pseuds/Golden_Grass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl and Cecil decide to go camping! For five minutes... that is.<br/>Earl blames Cecil.<br/>Cecil blames Earl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping For Five Minutes (Can Be Dangerous)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel that Earl and Cecil are around 9 or 10.

**Theme: Badges**

"Earl, I'm sorta in a bad situation here!" Cecil cries out. Earl looks over to his best friend, who is currently caught in a bear trap. Earl frowns, but gets up from his fire building out of berries, twigs, and rocks (it was from the " _Build a fire out of berries, twigs, and rocks_ " badge. They only started being more creative about the badge names after the earthquake of 1986).

“Didn't you get the 'S _urvive a bear trap_ ' badge yet?" Earl asks.

"Oh yeah, that was the next badge I was totally planning on getting!" Cecil replies back sarcastically. Earl rolls his eyes but decides to help his best friend. It _is_  Earl's bear trap, and even if he didn't intend on getting his friend stuck in it, it left a nice view of the other scout's stomach.

"Here," Earl says, standing under Cecil (for no reason more then to help his dearest friend stuck in a bear trap), "You _should_  have a pocket flamethrower and knife, but you can use mine." Earl offers, pulling it out of his pocket.

"No! Arg! I do _have_  one! What kind of scout do you think I am?" Cecil questions incredulously.

"Oh? Then where is it?" Earl shoots back, an eyebrow now raised.

"To your... LEFT!" Cecil replies as he swings from the rope. Earl looks, and, sure enough, Cecil's purple pocket flamethrower and knife with the school football team logo, the Scorpions, is lying by Earl's foot.

"Ah. Well then. Here it is." Earl says, picking it up, tossing it in the air and then catching it again (to look cool and to tease Cecil who was close to catching it). "What will you give me?" Earl asks with a sudden change of niceness.

"WHAT. Come _on_ , Earl!" Cecil cries, as he's attempting to cut the rope with his two bare hands.

"Futile attempt, Cecil, you _know_  that I made that rope by myself. _You_  even got the ' _Make rope that can withstand nature_ ' badge." Earl replies with a smirk and arms crossed.

"Fine." Cecil agrees reluctantly as he gives up and hangs upside-down (not like he has a choice) so he can look at his friend eye to eye, crossing his arms. "What do you want?" Cecil asks with an eye roll.

Earl swallows for a second, blinks, and looks down. Earl _knows_  what he really wants. But Cecil's only been his friend for five years. Plus Cecil can be as dense as a rock on Radon Canyon. And, well, Earl was thinking that maybe he should save his confession for another day when his crush _isn't_  stuck upside down from a rope on a tree that he put there. Earl decides on something petty.

"Buy me lunch at Sammy's Ultimate Sliceria. My " _Future sight and others ways to get yourself killed_ " badge that I got last year showed me that it's going to burn down in a couple of years." Earl informs.

"Really? The one by the Ralphs? I love that place though!" Cecil frowns.

"Yup. So what'd it be?" Earl asks, getting back to the main problem and/or solution. "Three days or stuck here till someone helps you out?"

Cecil opens his mouth, before closing it again and frowning.

"Fine," Cecil agrees with a sigh. Earl smiles.

"Neat. Here you go." Earl says, handing his friend the pocket flamethrower and knife. Cecil snatches it and starts cutting the rope, all while muttering "one time. ONE TIME. I only said neat one time, _maybe_  twice, and look what happens". Earl smiles to himself. It was from the "exclaim anything" badge, and Cecil decided on "neat" (Earl's was "mute children", though no one knows why). What brings Earl out of his thoughts, though, was a cry of "Aurgh!". Before Earl could look up though, Cecil escapes from the bear trap and falls down on top of Earl.

"Oof." they both grunt. When Earl opens his eyes, he can see the familiar color of Cecil's hair, and, oh angels and wheat products, Cecil was _/ying on top of him_.

"So," Earl starts awkwardly, "I think I'd be able to give you that ' _fall out of a tree_ ' badge finally."

"Great," Cecil seethes out, "Just what I was going for." Both make eye contact, before breaking down into giggles.

"Do you want your ' _not a smart move_ ' badge while I'm at it?" Earl asks with laughter.

"Only if you can get your ' _leader of hostage situation_ ' badge." Cecil shoots back with a giggle. Cecil rolls off of Earl and on his back (Earl has mixed feeling about that action). Earl looks over to Cecil and smiles, and Cecil returns the grin before getting up.

“Well then!” Cecil exclaims, wiping the dirt off of his short black shorts _(very short black shorts that aren't part of the boy scout uniform)_ , “I think we've been here long enough!”

Earl looks at the sun's placement (“ _Tell the time without a clock”_ badge, though Earl never believed that clocks even worked, so he earned that badge very easily) and frowns.

“We've only been here for five minutes though.” he points out.

“Yes! My point exactly! We haven't even set up, though,” Cecil says, with a “besides the bear trap” said under his breath, “Sooo, let's eat pizza while the sun is out!”

“Alright. I suppose we'll have another day to camp.” Earl agrees, getting up and brushing the dirt off of his _correct_ uniform shorts. “Besides, it's going to rain anyway.”

“Alright! Let's go, Earl!” Cecil says, heading to where they came from, with a skip in his step. The ginger grabs his backpack with a faint smile and catches up with Cecil.

 

They'll have plenty of opportunities to go camping again, right?

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was Earl Harlan week so I really wanted to do this but of course my theme is late. T^T  
> Also, I tried to use vague descriptions, but I basically used VidenteFernandez's Earl if I did describe him.  
> It's the first story I wrote about Earl, and I have been wanting to use him forever. I'm actually kind of worried that I didn't do Earl justice... I always see those posts going around about him and...? I know he's awesome and doesn't have his life revolve around Cecil, so I tried to make him like that? In a kid-ish way.  
> Ah! I totally think Isabella from Phineas and Ferb is the counter Earl. Ugh, them and their dumb, useless, *COUGH* I mean dedicated-to-the-scouts life. "Why yes, I do have my 'I just mowed the lawn and I'm proud' badge! Just got it yesterday!" "Why, I do, in fact, need my 'Find some two gallons of water in the desert' badge!" That's just how I think of Earl. As having these ridicu-, UH-HEM, helpful badges.  
> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
